Cylindrical housings are often used because of the strength and ergonomic properties of an appropriately sized cylinder. For example, flashlights have long used cylindrical housings to contain batteries, switches, and a light.
The form factor of conventional cylindrical flashlight housings has also been adopted for other items. For example, survival gear, a small form factor LED light, one or more candles, a compass, and other items have been packaged within a cylindrical housing. In this case, the cylindrical housing used as a storage system can be made strong, watertight, and easy to carry and has a look and feel that is desirable to certain target markets while still performing a variety of storage functions.
The need exists for improved modular, cylindrical storage systems and methods that can be adapted to contain a variety of items.